


Bonding in Bondage

by spaceberry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Canon Divergent, Dom/sub Undertones, Galra Keith, Knotting, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Self Lubrication, Sex Pollen, Tagging as Non con because of the plant elements, Tentacles, Xenobiology, alien plants ruin everything, coran knows more than what he lets on because he doesn't know how to break it to these two, eating ass, implied non consensual body modification, lance is a mess, plant kink i guess, since the plants are invloved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceberry/pseuds/spaceberry
Summary: Lance has learned in his time traveling space that getting his beauty sleep is sometime easier said that done, and has taken to wearing himself out by exploring the castle whenever he fails to manage to sleep. Upon running into his rival, Keith, he proposes a game that winds up getting them both into quite the predicament. It's gonna be a loooooooong night.





	Bonding in Bondage

Exploring the castle was something that occupied many hours of Lance's time, hours upon hours going into finding out what doors opened, which ones didn't, what certain rooms were like on the inside if he could get in. It was basically a massive boredom killer, especially on the nights where he couldn't sleep. Sleep, as Lance was well aware by now, was a fickle friend, often choosing to come when he was least expecting it more often than not. 'Course, the one good thing that came from not sleeping was that he could spend the time exploring, which was currently leading him around a wing he'd yet to have even explored yet.

Lance wandered, his footsteps light as he moved, the door looking shut tight as he placed his hand on the switch to open it. Nothing on this one. Moving on to the next, he felt childlike, moving with such vigor with a grin on his face as he placed his hand on the panel to this one. Nothing. Perhaps all the doors on this hallway were locked? He sincerely doubted that. There was always one, as he'd discovered in the past, one that would open for him. Always. Moving to the next one, he placed his hand on the scanner, getting nothing in response.

"And what are you doing?"

The voice is gruff, sleep deprived as he looks to the source, finding nothing but a grumpy, fully dressed, galra staring at him. Really? Keith? Again? As if the pool incident hadn't been enough he was running into him again on one of his late night misadventures. "What's it look like?"

"It looks like you're breaking and entering, if I'm being honest." Is the only response. It takes all of Lance's willpower not to laugh at that, a part of him biting back the comment rising in his throat. Keith finding out he could pick locks back on earth and that he commonly broke into people's rooms and such just to investigate would only make any positive opinion Keith had of him go down the drain. Not that he wanted Keith to think positive of him, with the whole rivalry thing, but a part of Lance admired Keith. A part of Lance admired keith, for being a better pilot, for putting up with him, hell he even would go as far to say the rivalry stemmed from wanting to be acknowledged by the other, but he'd never openly admit it. Last thing Keith needed to hear was Lance saying he wanted his attention for any reason.

"I'm exploring. I'm not breaking and entering as you can see. I'm being denied left and right and I leave when I get denied. So, technically it's not breaking and entering." Keith scowled, walking up to Lance as he spoke, his ears twitching as he moved in.

"You still don't have permission to be here."

"Neither do you dude." That earns a long silence from the Galra, the tail he sports openly flicking in annoyance as his eyebrows knit together, making the patterns of red, black, and purple velveteen fur on his face distort. Lance knows he has something now, at least a little something. "Why not explore with me? You're up, and you're here, might as well see if we can find anything. OH! Whoever finds the coolest thing wins a prize!"

"A prize? Just what are you offering?"

"Twenty GaC. I still have some from the space mall, some that I squirreled away and didn't let Pidge know I had. It'll probably buy you a lil something nice. Winner takes it." Lance isn't expecting him to take the bet, but he also figures that there's something that the other would use it for. Surely he must miss something from Earth that was a luxury out here enough to seek out something similar in alien markets. He knows what that's like, it's why he saved the GaC in the first place, in case he wanted something later. Perhaps he shouldn't be frittering it away on something this petty, but it's Keith, and his reputation as his rival is on the line here.

"Deal. Winner takes twenty GaC if they find the coolest thing."

A smirk played on Lance's lips as he practically bolted to the next door, smacking his hand on the scanner to see if it'd open as Keith wound up having to move one door down from him. No response. Bummer. He could've won first try. Frowning, he practically heard Keith curse as he took off to the next door, cursing as he scrambled off to go to the one beside Keith's current door, almost crashing into him as he placed his hand beside the scanner. "OH NO! This doors mine!" Is practically shouted out as Keith rushes past him after muttering something unintelligible. Placing his hand on the scanner, he hears the sound of a door swishing open as he looks at a closed door in front of him, before he glances open to see Keith's open one.

"Looks Like I win." Lance looks at Keith, dumbfounded as he crosses his arms, a well plucked brow quirking as he thinks for a second.

"Rules say whoever finds the coolest thing. You haven't won yet Keith."

"Now you're just making things up!"

"Coolest thing, not coolest room. How is that making things up? Those were the rules you agreed to! You wanna be a jerk and change them, then fine, be a jerk. I'm actually playing by the rules."

Lance watches as Keith grits his sharp teeth together, yellow eyes flickering before the Cuban turns to look inside, his own eyes widening at the sight. "Holy cheese batman, we have gardens on board!" The entire room is overrun with vines and blooming flowers, all entangled in masses in the room. Finding the coolest thing would be a breeze in here, all he needed to do was find the prettiest flower and he'd nip this in the bud (pun intended). Twenty GaC in his pocket, and a pretty flower to adorn himself with, what was there to lose. Turning back to Grumpy Galra Number One, Lance sees his face is much softer than it had been twenty seconds ago, a small smile tugging at his lips as the light from inside the room illuminates half of his features in bright white light. It's surprisingly nice seeing Keith smile, though, it's not the coolest thing. "D'ya think anyone else knows we have gardens in the castle?"

"The Alteans probably. If they even know there's life still in there."

Lance shrugs, thinking that that's a fair enough answer before turning to step inside quickly. "Let's go in then!"

There's a weight on the blue paladin's shoulders, the feeling of a hand tugging on his jacket as he goes to walk in that makes him stop, looking over his shoulder at his rival. Looking him over he sees worry written into his features as he begins to speak. "Lance, I wouldn't go in if I were you."

"C'mon, it's just some plants, what's the worst that can happen? Or are you just holding me back so you can take the prize again?"

"I'm being serious. Something feels off here."

Lance brushes Keith's hands off as he quirks a well groomed eyebrow, meeting the his rivals gaze. "What do you think's gonna happen? Is it a 'Mean, green, eating machine from outer space'? Because I doubt that what's in that room is even remotely reminiscent to the little shop of horrors."

Lance watches as Keith visibly goes lax, his ears twitching softly and his eyes closing as if he's thinking over what Lance is saying. Good. He should be thinking about that since they've got a bet on the line. Watching as Keith takes a deep breath, he steps back, watching as the other almost droops forward into him before straightening out again with calm eyes. It's the most subdued Lance has ever seen him, the majority of the time spent with him in battle, arguing, or in training, and it's shocking how soft he looks. Even without the pretty colored fur that decorates Keith's face, Lance can at least admit that he's handsome in some regard when he's calm.

"I suppose a few minutes won't hurt. But....don't touch anything."

"You do that, I'll have fun touching whatever I want," and with that the lanky male turns on his heels, practically skipping into the room, stumbling over a vine as he goes to the right side of the room. Turning to cast a glance over his shoulder at Keith, he sees that he's already heading in the opposite direction. So much for safety in numbers, Keith must've just been being a jerk earlier by not wanting to enter. Whatever, he has a bet to win. Walking off, he begins humming quietly to himself, gently running his hands over vines as he walks.

* * *

Keith isn't far behind in entering the room, heading left instead of right, nerves egging at him as he steps forward, some pretty lavender flowers to his right catching his eye. They smell wonderful carrying a slight sweet undertone, almost reminiscent of the smell of ocean air, with three petals delicately splayed open bearing themselves open in bloom. Burying his nose into one, he takes a deep whiff of the scent, catching more of the undertones. They're reminiscent of mangoes and coconuts, making his head feel light, and consequently he's happy. Purring a bit he pulls away, his previous worry melting away as he plucks a single bloom and holds it in his hand, he looks it over. It was beautiful, definitely his pick for the coolest thing, even if he'd barely stepped into the room. Purring deeply, Keith sniffs the purple flower again, content and warm for a moment longer before a loud screech breaks his reverie.

Turning on his heels and looking in the direction he's greeted to the sight of a plume of iridescent blue and mauve dust swirling around the area, filling the air with potently sweet fragrance as it wafts around. Stars, what had Lance gotten into? Nearly tripping as he moves forward there's a growing warmth churning in his gut as some of the pollen dusts his fur, his nose twitching as some of the fine dust enters his system. Turning the corner to find ground zero yellow eyes grow wide at the sight before him. Lance is laying down, his hands entangled behind his back in vines as he struggles, his cries to get loose little more than whimpers as one vine moves to gag the blue paladin. Growling as clawed hands swiped at vines, Keith feels sluggish, slowed, his body growing warmer with desire as he fought more to get Lance free from his bonds. 

* * *

 

Lance struggles, his lungs filling up with the powder as he sputters, trying to move in the tight grasp of vines holding him down like a captive. His body's warming up, sweat rolling down his neck as his body flushes red before sagging into the floor and inhaling the powdery substance filling the air and coating his skin deeply. All he did was touch a large, three petaled lavender flower that was opening slowly when he walked around the corner, and that's when the shower of pollen had begun, the vines instantly moving to pin him down. "K-Keith?"

He feels Keith stop above him, the other's form leaving him briefly making Lance whine before he feels vines loosening up on him near his shoulders and thighs, his body already missing the the contact of them as he's rolled onto his back. Lance wanted...No needed... "Keith. Please....."

"Quiet Lance." Is all the galra says as Lance watches as he stands before his legs give out, making him suddenly drop on him, driving his still bound body further into the floor. A feral growl tears past Keith's lips and into Lance's ear, making him shiver as Keith buries his face into the crook of his neck. The blue paladin shivers as he feels lips brush over his neck, the feeling of velveteen fur brushing along his exposed skin making him arch into Keith. The red paladin's fangs brush over the junction of the bound male's neck as he hears a predatory growl meet his ears, the sound of claws digging into the floor and foliage following shortly after.

"K-Keith." Lance's eyes are blown wide as he looks at the galra above him, a clawed hand tracing down his jawline almost affectionately as heat coils in his belly at the mans actions. Keith's hands trace down his form, pausing at his chest to brush past clothed nipples, making him shudder in his restraints.The vines hold well, though, they're a wiggling mass, still moving over Lance's body even now, obviously attached to him. A throaty sound is ripped from Lance's throat as one slides over his crotch, making him buck as Keith watches with fascination, furry ears flicking curiously.

Lance writhes, his body shifting as best it can in the restraints as his eyes close, letting out a whimpering moan at the contact over his clothed erection. It's nice, but he wants more, shuddering, he claws into the vines before a pair of lips slides along his own, making his eyes flutter open as he peers into a glowing golden gaze. He feels fangs tug at his lips gently, pulling a gasp from him as he shivers, fighting his restraints even more than he already is. He wants to be closer, needs to be closer.

It isn't long before Lance feels his shirt sliding up, vines tugging at the material as Keith kisses him, lulling him into a calm as he presses into the warm form above him. Eyes screwing shut, the bound male lets out a strangled gasp as his nipples are tweaked, causing Keith to chuckle above him before he feels his lips tracing over his jawline. Pretty blue eyes open and he catches glimpse of a green vine before it presses past his lips, making him gag around the girthy intrusion, a whimper pulled past his lips as his head hits the floor again.

Keith's hands trail along Lance's sides, his claws dancing over the smooth surface as he nips along his neck, making Lance keen as his watering eyes snap open to look at him, the vine pushing further into his mouth as he gags around it. It's pumping a fluid inside him, the warm fluid dripping down his throat as he swallows around what of the vine he can before he feels it being tugged out of his mouth, causing him to sputter out bitter liquid as he sees Keith holding the vine down. The other grinds down into him, his free hand moving up to flick some drool and fluid from his chin. "You're a mess, Lance."

Lance whimpers, his fingers clawing into the vines around his hands as he grinds upwards, wanting more friction as he stares at Keith with a glassy eyed gaze, his skin glistening with sweat. There's a burning sensation under his skin, igniting his nerves and making the world blink in and out as he slides against the galra, feeling his own arousal against his. Keith's big, based off the bulge he feels, making Lance quiver at the thought of it inside him, pressing against him as he rucks into Keith to push him deeper even after he's bottomed out. "Keith, more, please. Need you."

The chuckle that forces its way out of Keith hearing that is something that catches Lance off guard, making him think he's messed up as tears sting in his eyes. A vine wraps tightly around his chest, just above his nipples as he shifts before he feels a clawed finger circles his nipple, making him arch up. "Do you really need me, pretty boy?" A needy sound rips through Lance's lips as Keith calls him pretty, making the red paladin smirk as he pulls harshly on his nipple. The bronze man thrashes at the touch, keening and moaning as Keith's free hand moves to grip his bottom, freezing as he feels a warm wet spot on the back of his pajamas. "What's this?"

Yellow eyes flick down Lance's body before gloved hands grip his hips fiercely, pulling him up and moving to flip him over with little regard for the vines wrapped around the male he's moving. Lance shifts, feeling the aforementioned fluid soaking his boxers as he does, the dribbling feeling new as he feels his pants being slid down his thighs. "Weird. It's clear...like a lubricant." Lance squirms, feeling more fluid dribble out before the dripping vine enters his mouth again, causing him to groan around it as his mouth is filled with bitter tasting fluid. Clawed hands move to spread his cheeks, making him whimper around the vine before he feels a hot breath puff against his entrance before a tongue laps around his hole, making him shiver as he feels a new gush of warm fluid leave his body. Biting down on the vine in his mouth, he feels it retreat from his mouth, dumping more bitter fluid down before thrusting back into his mouth. Taking the hint, Lance makes a mental note not to bite it anymore if he values not having to taste something foul on his tongue.

Strong hands grip his thighs as he feels Keith's tongue working inside him, a deep rumble coming from the male behind him as he works him open with his tongue. It's sounds almost like purring, making Lance smile a bit around the vine in his mouth. A finger prods at his entrance alongside the probing tongue, making Lance shudder as it pushes inside, scraping his insides delicately. It feels amazing as Keith keeps working him, another pair of vines going to tweak his nipples, causing Lance to moan around the vine in his mouth.

Lance is quaking, his body growing tight as he swallows around the vine in his mouth, his back arching as he feels the coil in his belly growing tighter as he swallows fluid that's coming from the vine down. He's close, his body trembling before he feels another vine wrap around the base of his cock, cutting him off before he can release and making him whine around the vine in his mouth as he feels Keith's tongue dip inside him again. A clawed finger gently presses inside him and makes him arch his back. Pulling away from the vine that's pushing inside his mouth, the male tastes the thick liquid it's pumping out on his tongue. It's sour, making his face scrunch up in distaste. He'd rather have whatever it was go right to his stomach than rest on his tongue as he swallows what he can before he pulls back as best he can from it. Looking over his shoulder, Lance feels tears roll down his cheeks."Keith, Please."

There's a groan against his backside, a pair of fuzzy ears twitching to catch the sound as Keith looks up, meeting the blue paladins gaze. Lance watches as he pulls away, seeing how his eyes scan over his body before he flashes a grin, the fur around his mouth still damp with his fluids as Keith trails kisses up his spine, making Lance's eyes flutter shut and his head drop back onto some of the softer greenery near his face. One of the red paladin's hands flicks away a vine that was toying with his nipple, opting to pinch his nipple as Lance hears a growl resonate from his lips. Bucking back, Lance feels Keith's fingers still moving inside him as the other male’s hand splays to support his chest, making him mewl at the action.

"Please what?" Is purred out salaciously as he pumps in another finger, curling the digits as Lance moves back onto gloved fingers. Keith twists his wrist, his fingers brushing against Lance's prostate, causing him to see stars as he bites his lip hard enough it bleeds in an attempt to hold back a sound of pure pleasure.

"Fu-fuck please. Keith, need more in me. Need..ha," There's a extra pressure inside him as something else slides into him, wriggling and writhing as it does, making Keith growl possessively in his ear. Lance twitches, hips thrusting back onto his fingers and the vine inside him before he feels the wriggling intrusion being ripped out of him. He's whimpering and whining, squirming and seeking out more before Keith pulls his fingers out, making him whimper and thrust back into nothingness. Lance hears a zipper before there's a hiss, the sound of skin hitting something, making him look over his shoulder again to see Keith sliding his hand over his long, thick cock, the bump lined surface catching his attention as he sees Keith's hand close around the base, a single vine prodding at a slit like area where his penis would be sheathed typically.

"Are you really that desperate for me?" Lance feels his hips being pulled back, his arms still bound as he feels the vines hold him up, a pair settling for tweaking his nipples as he's lowered onto Keith's lap, feeling the tapered tip of Keith's cock slide through his wet cheeks. The blue paladin can feel how damp his thighs are as he feels Keith's tail wrap around his left thigh, pulling him back more as the others claws dig into his hips. Grinding back into Keith as best he can, he lets out a whine as he feels the bumpy cock switch under his movements, a chuckle ringing in his ears as he shifts in Keith's grasp.

"Please. I need you, to hah, fuck me." Lance's nails dig into the vines around his wrist, making them loosen enough for him to wiggle, making it easier for him to move as he tries to face Keith, to look at him during this before a vine slips inside his entrance, prodding inside and making him gasp. It's not what he wanted inside him, but the wriggling makes more fluid gush from his entrance, as well as makes him arch up, presenting himself to Keith perfectly. There's another tugging feeling as he feels the vine wriggling to get further in as it's removed, the male pulling it out growling before slipping in the head of his own cock into him, making him close his eyes. Thrusting his hips back, he feels gloved hands grip his hips to hold him still as Keith pushes inside him. The bumps catch on his walls in intervals, brushing against his sensitive insides, making him squirm. It feels good having something in him, even if it's not wholly inside him yet. Soothing actually.

Soon enough Keith's hips slam forward, making Lance nearly fall to the floor under him as he bottoms out, his cock brushing against his walls wonderfully as one of the galra's hands splays out over his belly. A rumble can be heard from behind him, deep and soothing as the hand gently runs in circles over his belly. "Do you feel that? When I move my hand." Keith presses down, making Lance whimper as he shifts on the large insertion in him, seeing stars at just a little movement. "I can feel me in you when I press just right." There's another shift, Keith's tail tugging at his leg as he presses flushly against him, his hand pressing down gently into his belly as Lance swivels his hips to accommodate, letting out a gasping moan as he looks down. Sure enough, when Keith moves his hand, he sees a bump where Keith is, and the thought alone makes Lance keen needily, shuddering as Keith presses back down again, the other male letting out a groan.

Keith pulls back, starting a slow pace to begin with, causing Lance to stutter beneath him as he shifted under him, raising his hips to meet his thrusts. It feels like heaven as Keith speeds up, vines tweaking his nipples as his partner nips at his neck, causing Lance to tilt his head so Keith has easier access to the soft flesh there. Hips rocking back into Keith, the pace gets faster, before something else slithers alongside Keith’s member, making Lance's eyes go wide as it directly nails his prostate. Fingernails dig into the vines near his wrists as his mouth falls open in a silent scream, dots dancing in his vision as he feels the vine from before slam into his mouth, the bitter taste now sweet as it goes across his tongue and down his throat.

Lance is relentless as he sucks on the vine in his mouth and works his hips to meet Keith's thrusts, eyes watering as Keith slams into him hard before he stays still, his hands leaving his form. Whining around the vine, Lance looks over his shoulders and feels his wrists freed of the vines that had been holding him. Quickly scrambling to reclaim use of his arms, he almost hits the floor as Keith grips his right leg and begins moving him to lay on his back, pushing his legs up to his chest as vines wrap around his legs holding him there. Lance's adam's apple bobs as he swallows around the vine, before he watches Keith's clawed hand move to pull the vine away again, sweet liquid flowing in his mouth freely as it's removed, dribbling over his chin as Keith shoves it away before diving down, initiating an open mouthed kiss that's very sloppy and more tongue than Lance prefers.

Gasping as he feels Keith slides back into him, his back arches, making Lance's mouth fall open as his arms wrap around Keith, clawing at the longer fur that covers his back. A low sound resonates past Keith's lips as he rolls his hips into Lance again, slender fingers tugging at the fur of the galra's back as he starts moving at a faster pace. The vine inside Lance is strangely still, though he hears Keith hissing as something shifts inside him. Keith's hips stutter as they move now, struggling with something as he lets out a hiss against Lance's neck, before he slams back in, nailing Lance's prostate and making him see stars as he cums right there for the first time, his walls tightening around the cock inside him before he feels Keith pistoning in and out of him quickly.

Lance is an moaning mess, growing oversensitive as the male above him goes to town, working into him fast and hard, causing Lance to go from feeling boneless to feeling like a coiled spring again, on the precipice of another orgasm as he feels something catch on his rim. It's not much, but enough to cause a slight burn around his puckered hole. "Fu-fuck Keith. Keith, please....I."

All he hears from Keith is a rumbling growl of "mine."before he feels cum spilling inside him, a knot at the base of his cock expanding as he sinks his sharp teeth into the junction of Lance's shoulder and neck. "Mine. Mine. Mine." Lance cums again, sputtering as he feels something else working inside him, joining Keith's seed as it brushes against his prostate. A tongue laps at the bleeding wound at his neck, vines untangling from his form as Keith shifts above him, his knot tugging at his walls and making Lance shudder and cling to him.

It feels like it takes forever for Keith to stop spilling seed into him, a clawed hand running over his distended belly as Keith purrs gently, making Lance sigh at the feeling. Keith's still inside him, as is one of the vines that have otherwise vacated away from his body, though he could care less. Basking in the afterglow, he brings a hand up to rake through Keith's black hair, before pulling him into a kiss, pressing their lips together gently as he rocks gently against the male still knotted inside him. With heavy eyelids, Lance keeps kissing till he manages to drift off.

* * *

 

When Lance wakes up, he's ninety percent sure he's not in his own room. What he does know for sure, is that there's a warm body pressed against him, and the lights are massively different than what he's used too. Shifting in his sleeping partner's grasp, his entire lower body aches as he moves, eyes widening in shock as he moves before he sits still. It also dawns on him that he's nude, something that he never does on his own. Turning slightly in his bed-mates grasp, he hears a growl from them, making him freeze as vivid thoughts of what happened return to him. A warmth builds in his belly as his cheeks flush as he remembers how good it felt, remembering his own pleasure as he shifts to turn to look at Keith's sleeping form beside him, despite how his lower body throbs as he does.

Keith's peaceful, not even the sound of purring coming from him as he slumbers, his ebony hair falling in his face, making the patterns of fur that decorate his features look like they're drawings with black ink spilled over them. His mouth hangs open as he breathes deeply, slowly, the rise and fall of his chest slow as he rests. Brushing some of his hair from his face, Lance watches as his nose twitches in his sleep, the arm around his waist tightening around his waist as he stirs in his sleep.

"Lance?"

There's a silence as Lance brings his hand close to his chest and lets his head hit the pillow as softly as possible before he pretends to be asleep again. He feels breath tickle his face, the hand splayed across his back gently rubbing circles into his skin as he feels Keith's nose brush against his own. It's soft and affectionate, something he's not expecting from the galra as he feels the other bury his face into his neck. Keith's breath evens out again, a sure sign he's asleep again as Lance almost drifts off again. He debates leaving, of pulling himself free of Keith's warmth and walking back to his room. Could he leave? With how his legs felt, he wasn't sure if he could. Moving away, he feels Keith's grip loosen as he slides out of bed and onto wobbly legs, struggling to stand before he drops to the floor, A hand raising up to his mouth to cover any sound he made.

"Are you alright?" There's a hand resting on the small of his back as he he feels like he wants to cry, a strangled sound coming past his lips as glowing golden eyes meet his gaze. Keith looks worried, his eyebrows pinched as he wraps around Lance and lifts him from the floor and sets him back on the bed. "You need water or something? A trip to the cryopod?"

"NO!" It's harsh as Lance digs his nails into Keith's shoulders at the mention of a cryopod. How embarrassing would it be to need medical attention after being tied down with vines and having some rather enthusiastic, if not rough, sex with his proclaimed rival. He didn't even think he could tell Coran about it without sounding like he was going loony toony. Letting his grip loosen, he lets himself relax. Gaze softening as he looks at Keith, he shrugs. "I wouldn't mind some water though, since you offered."

Keith leaves quickly and quietly, returning to Lance with a tall glass of water that he holds out to him, before he rummages through a hidden panel in his room. Taking the glass, Lance quirks a brow as Keith places two pale green pills into his hands. "Pain meds. Swiped them from the med bay since Coran gave me a few when my body started shifting." Lance's gaze lifts from the pills to Keith as he offers a sheepish smile, before popping them, taking a swig of water and feeling the cool liquid wash them down.

"Thanks." Lance watches as Keith nods, his tail flicking by his side as he settles down on the edge of the mattress, still looking at Lance like he's going to shatter in an instant. "So, what was the coolest thing you found in the room?"

Keith's eyebrow quirks as he crosses his arms, looking at Lance sternly. "Seriously, you're still on about that?"

"Yup. There's still twenty GaC on the table for the winner to take."

Keith looks at Lance, eyes looking him over carefully before his gaze looks to something resting on his bedside table before he leans over to pick it up. It's one of the flowers from the room, it's lavender petals looking almost white in the red light as Keith holds it out to him. Slender fingers reach out to grasp it, looking over the bloom. It looks exactly like the one he touched to spur on what happened in the room, making something curl in Lance's gut with excitement. "It's pretty."

"Yeah. I take it you didn't find anything before you wound up dusted in pollen and tied down?" There's a small hint of annoyance in Lance's look before he sets the flower down. Keith has a point, he didn't find anything before that, and it bugs him because Keith was coherent enough afterwards to at least bring back something.from the room.

"No. I didn't. You win. Fair ‘n square." There's a bitterness in his tone that makes Keith's face tighten, before he sees the other visibly bite his tongue. Keith reaches out and takes the flower from his grasp, setting it back on the bedside table.

"Keep your GaC."

"Huh?"

Keith looks at Lance, a clawed hand moving to brush some of his hair from his face as he shakes his head, making his inky black locks look thoroughly tousled. "I said keep the money. I didn't bring the flower back for the bet. I brought it so Coran could tell me what it was, so I knew what exactly happened in that room. Why the vines acted like that and why our bodies reacted the way they did. Why I..." Lance's blood runs cold as he hears that, water spilling over his lap as he moves to grip Keith's shoulder.

"Keith no! Please don't show Coran." The Galra's eyes widen, his dumbfoundment obvious before they turn into slits as they meet Lance's blue hues.

"Why not? Don't you want answers to what happened? To see if your body is the same as it was before some alien plants decided to pin you down after dusting us both in pollen?" Keith's words are harsh, even if he's not close to him anymore, a clawed hand resting over the one on his shoulder, gentle as he looks at him. Lance thinks on that, knowing Keith brings up some valid points before letting out a huff.

"Fine. We'll show Coran in the morning. But, Not a word about this to the rest of the team." Lance pulls back, back resting on the wall behind him as he sags in defeat, pouting a bit as he watches as Keith's tail flicks by his side.

"I promise not to say a thing to anyone else. About anything. Though," A hand reaches out, brushing over some skin near Lance's shoulder, causing Lance to shudder at the contact, his skin growing warm and arousal coiling in his gut at the mere touch. "We may wanna cover this up. Kinda hard to explain a bite mark to the team, Including Coran."

Lance feels heat rush to his cheeks at that, his hand moving to brush it away, though he missed the touch almost instantly. "I'll figure out something." He takes a swig of what's left of the water, sighing as he finishes off the glass and hands it to Keith.

"We'll figure out something. We're both in this mess, we gotta work together until we're out of it." Keith stands, placing the glass next to the flower before walking to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Your room. Figured you might want some privacy for the rest of the night, and you might not wanna test out those legs yet." He's pointing at him, his ears pressed close to his head like he's submitting to Lance.

"I don't wanna move yet, but I also don't wanna be alone." The words slide off his tongue so fast that it feels like ghosts flying past his lips, quiet and pleading Keith to stay. "If you really wanna go to my room, grab me a change of clothes. But you might wanna get dressed before leaving me again to go to my quarters. Someone might think somethings up."

"Everyone on the team has seen me nude at some point, but I'll humor you since you have a point." A slight smile tugs at Keith’s lips as he walks back into the room, sliding into a pair of boxers, Lance's eyes gazing at his front as he does. He's smooth as a ken doll there, as always, since his body had changed so drastically, and his bits were now stored in a little slit as he'd found out earlier. Watching Keith, he settles into silence, especially after he hears the door swish closed. Leaning back into the bed, he looks at the bloom, wondering what on Earth it was, and thanking the stars Keith was being so considerate of him now. Not that he hadn't been considerate when they'd had sex in the plant room, since he did give him what he'd asked for and more even if it took him begging for certain things. He'd even seen Keith wrangling plants to get them away from him, which was nice of him, and something he doubted he would've done if he were alone or if the tables were turned. Lance didn't regret anything that happened really when he thought about it, save for the whole 'manhandled by plants ordeal'. It was strange how that worked, but as his fingers brushed over the bite mark, he thought about doing it again, his body growing warm at the idea.

When Keith returns for a second time, he's holding a pair of Lance's undies in one hand out to him, setting his usual day clothes over beside his bed. Taking his boxers, he utters a thank you before sliding off the bed and standing on wobbly legs. One of Keith's arms darts out to support him as he leans down to pull on his boxers before he leans into Keith. "Thanks." Settling back on the bed, he wiggles to the inside of it before Keith slides in beside him, wrapping an arm around him and relaxing into the contact.

"Get some sleep, okay? We've got a lot to do tomorrow." The blue paladin simply nods against Keith, yawning as he settles in. It's relaxing, being so close to Keith, feeling safe with him as he drifts off again.

* * *

 A deep frown settles in on Coran's features after he sends the two paladins away, claiming that he needs some time to analyze the specimen they'd brought to him. He doesn't need to actually do that, of course, but what he needs is time to come to terms with how to tell them what happened.

It's a species of Juniberry, one that's known for being rather....aggressive. It's blooms are often used in altean weddings because it's pollen bonds couples together permanently. The bond solidifies with sexual contact, and if the state of the two paladins is anything to judge by, he's guessing that they are in fact, bonded to each other now. And that was only scratching the surface of what it could possibly do. The plants themselves liked to partake in bonding, often feeding fluids to one party that would make their bodies compatible to the other partner should there be an issue, which only made this problem curdle Coran's stomach at the thought of what was going on.

The altean's mustache twitches in annoyance as he looks at the flower, dropping it into a specimen bag and frowning deeply. They'd surely want a cure for this, though, he wouldn't know where to begin making one. Most couples who are bonded together live in bliss, though, the young paladins never signed up for this, so there was no doubt in his mind that Lance at least would come pleading for a cure the instant he heard what was going on since he was bonded to his rival. This wasn't taking into account any physical changes to them either. Purple hues close as he takes a breath, deciding to close off all rooms on that wing(and most others) to all castle inhabitants except for when he needed to go in to gather more to concoct a cure for the issue at hand. He certainly had his work cut out for him on this.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this shortly after season two ended, and have just now updated it to fix issues I had with the original and I'm just now getting it to a point where I think it's post-able.
> 
> Comments, Questions, Concerns: Leave a comment!I actually really enjoy responding to you here or on my writing blog @spenceberry. Or maybe you wanna message me on my personal blog @marmoralance.
> 
> Disclaimer: To anyone reading this that if you are active and playing or curious about playing with elements of bondage or a dom/sub relationship, is to play safe and keep it consensual. This is a work of fiction, and I do not condone playing without setting limits and safe words first. I recognize that things aren't exactly clear cut here, and I am stating my personal stance on the issue here for clarification.
> 
> If there's anything that I missed in the tags, please leave a comment so I can tag appropriately.


End file.
